konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Dante Atticus Delacroix is a wanted interdimensional arms dealer who has taken up residence in South City. His family includes his wife, Valencia, as well as his adopted children, Conall and Alicia. Biography Childhood Dante grew up on a world similar to the Industrial Revolution South U.S. in his family's plantation home. His father, Gregory, was a manufacturer who made several different items ranging from toys to munitions. His mother, Louise, stayed at home and raised Dante, along with his two sisters, Faythe and Shana. From an early age, Dante showed a proficiency with firearms, particularly with rifles, and won several tournaments in his youth. While he loved both his sisters, he adored Faythe most, referring to her as his innocence. Shana was a bookworm who was mostly independent, but Dante did enjoy talking with her about many academic topics, while Faythe simply wanted Dante to read to her. Education Dante went to a boarding school and excelled, eventually getting accepted into a medical school, which he completed all but the last two weeks of. However, his schooling was cut short when he was in his early twenties. Family Losses Two weeks before he was set to graduate, Dante was returning home to visit his family. As he approached his family's home, he saw smoke coming from it. Despite the home becoming a literal inferno, he rushed in to try and save his family. However, they had already passed from smoke inhalation, having been tied to their chairs at the kitchen table. He escaped into the cellar of the house, passing out from the heat. He woke up two days later after hearing voices. His father's biggest competition in the industrial city nearby was examining the family, bragging to his son that he had killed them and that he hoped to buy out Dante's family's factory soon enough. Last Years at Home Dante, due to a recently-filled will, inherited his father's business. He built the business into a huge economic engine, and was offered a large sum of money by the man who killed his family to buy out the business. Dante resisted, but did enter into a partnership with the man. It was during this time Dante met Christine, the step-daughter of his family's killer, and fell in love. The two set a date for a secret wedding, at which point, he'd take her from her abusive step-father. Christine's half-brother, Alexei, found out and reported it to his father, who ordered Dante and Christine killed. Dante was ambushed by Alexei and some thugs, but was able to escape with his life after taking one of the thugs' knives and killed his attackers. With his dying breath, Alexei spit on Dante and told him Christine was likely already dead. Dante rushed to Christine's house, and heard a gunshot just as he got to her bedroom door. Breaking in, he saw Christine on her knees, bleeding from the chest and her father holding the gun. In a rage, he brutally murdered the man and tried to save Christine. She kissed Dante and asked him to love again before passing away. Arms Dealing A New Life A sixty year old man named Jack Diego approached Dante on his world and offered him a new opportunity. In exchange for his father's business, Dante would be given a chance to work for an interdimensional criminal organization. Dante, who had been suffering depression for a year and yearned to leave his world, took the man on his offer and began working in a low-level drug trade before working his way into arms dealing. Diego also used the time to teach Dante teleportation magic. Two years later, Diego offered Dante the business because he wanted to retire. Dante eventually agreed and took over the business, changing many aspects of the organization and using it to quietly do good in several worlds, offering to sell weapons for cheap to overthrow violent dictators and end bloody wars. Guardian Elements One such war was being fought between a rich, upper-class society and an oppressed race of elemental beings. It was during this time that Dante was seeing a woman named Ting, who introduced him to the Guardian Elements movement, an organization who wanted to liberate the elemental race. Dante agreed to help Ting, a fire elemental, along with Requiem, an ice elemental and Malin, a wind elemental. The three eventually joined Dante's organization and became loyal lieutenants. Betrayal Requiem, eventually persuaded by InterDime to betray Dante, left the organization after attacking Dante, though Ting and Malin rescued them. The Interdimensional Police agency gained a lot of intelligence on Dante's organization, and several warrants and bounties were put on his head. This would lead to the eventual meeting of Dante and Zakk. Soon after this, though, Malin left the organization, but vowed not to betray either Dante or Malin's own sister, Ting. Ting, however, stayed with Dante, who speculated she still loved him on some level, though they had agreed they couldn't work and sleep together. The Clearing and South City Dante arrived in the clearing after fleeing an InterDime raid on one of his most secure safehouses. Ting, who defended Dante's escape, stayed behind and assumed effective control of the organization in Dante's absence. While he was in the clearing, Dante met Valencia and the two grew close. However, the clearing was much to small for him and he moved himself and Val to South City, where he built the first Inferno, a bar and dance club for the citizens of South City to enjoy themselves in. Dante felt himself completely separated from the business and secretly loved that fact, though aspects of his business came with him to the city so that he could make some extra cash. When Valencia told Dante what it would take to free her from being bound to Conall, he did it with no regret, despite having to sacrifice a young woman to do so. Freed, Dante and Valencia spent much more time together, though Dante had also informally adopted Conall, creating a family that made him feel secure. This feeling was shattered one day when Requiem and Tinasi broke into the Inferno, killing many citizens and encasing Dante in a tomb of ice. Eventually he was saved, but the Inferno was, ironically, burned to the ground. Later, Dante build the second Inferno, this bar having two extra levels, one called "Purgatory," which was for his family and friend to stay and relax in and the other called "Paradise," a master suite level for he and Valencia. He also kept a large garden on the roof, explaining to Valencia that he had grown to love plants after working in poppy fields during his time in the drug trade. He hired Candy Richards, the alterego of Cecille and Fang, who had taken up vigilantism in the city to fight crime, to work at the bar. Dante also became a "client" of Squire. The two visit and exchange information frequently and Dante is quick to offer Squire help, considering her a friend (though he knows she does not return the feeling). The Gang War Unbeknownst to Dante, two other gangs, led by Nicolai Vindali and Dionysus, had become active in South City, and the two went to war with themselves and Dante, despite South City's small size. During this war, several enemies of Dante and Zakk surfaced, including Tinasi, Requiem, Malin, and Lynk. Dante and Zakk, despite having fought several times before, had developed such a respect for each other that they became best friends, until Zakk discovered Dante's involvement with an InterDime operation to turn people into living weapons, which had resulted in the torture and eventual death on Zakk's best friend. The revelation strained Zakk's relationship with Dante, and while the two are still on friendly terms, they are not the allies they briefly were. The gang war ended when Dante brokered peace, vowing to move 95% of his organization off-world and reduce his activities and even leave the city for a while. Ting and Dante's Return After Dante left, Ting visited the world and ran things for Dante, observing his new family and friends, particularly Valencia (she felt some jealously toward her). Dante returned, surprised to see Ting, who gave him the news that InterDime had began another crackdown, shutting down several of Dante's side businesses and safehouses on other worlds. Ting stayed in South City and began working for Dante on this world, particularly observing Conall after Dante asked her to help him, as he was the true successor to his life's work. Ting also kept an eye on Alicia, who Dante had adopted as his daughter, from time to time. During this time, the Secuutian cult rose to power, a large portion of their campaigning was devoted to Dante, who they blamed for the gang war. The cult wanted to get rid of meta-humans like Dante and purify the city. However, Dante disappeared again, informing no one of his absence. He would return a week later and tell Valencia that he had cancer, caused by weird magical radiation affecting his cells. Dante determined, with the help of Galatea, that the cancer was caused by his teleportation, which left Dante without the power for a period of time. He did use it in various fights, but doing so left him coughing up blood and feeling weak for days. Eventually, he left a final time, this time with Valencia, to finish healing, using the rest and relaxation to speed up Galatea's cure. When he returned, there was a new Secuutian leader. Dante's family came under attack when the new Secuutian army went out into the night to round up meta-humans around the city. Dante joined forces with Heiland, the old Secuutian leader, to defeat this new group, chasing its leader out of town. A New Family Dynamic Dante and Valencia were enjoying a newfound peace after this incident, but it was soon interrupted by a demon that had been chasing Valencia and Conall since their original binding. The demon took Valencia's powers and told her to collect one hundred souls without demonic help. Much like the sacrifice of a single person to free his wife from her magical bond with Conall, he readily accepted the challenge and helped her complete the task in less than seven days. However, the demon offered to either give Valencia her powers back or let her remain mortal (which she had grown to like) but have to offer her firstborn child to the demon, who knew that up until then she could not have a child. Dante and Valencia chose to let her stay mortal, though they currently have no intentions of giving any of their children up to Hell. Relationships *Valencia - Dante's wife and former Reaper demon. The two want to have a child, but they are currently under an obligation to hand their firstborn over to Soneillon, the demon who had been chasing her and Conall for years. *Conall - Dante's adopted son and "true successor" to his business. Dante taught Conall the basics of firearms shooting, as well. Dante feels very protective of Conall, and it often results in him offending Conall by keeping things from him. *Alicia - A young woman that reminds Dante of his sister, Faythe. She, too, has taken up working for Dante, though Dante worries about that constantly. *Cecille - A Forest resident that Dante hired (under her alterego, Candy Richards) to work at the bar for him. The two, because she is a hero and he a criminal, have fought before, though Dante retreated before it could go very far. *Zakk - Despite the fact that the two are tied 10-10 in fights with each other, they remain best friends. Zakk has been hunting Dante for the large bounty placed on him for years, but they have never finished a battle. Currently, their relationship is strained after Zakk discoved Dante's involvement with InterDime activities that led to one of Zakk's comrade's death. *Ting - Ting and Dante are former lovers, though they broke it off because they felt they could not work together and sleep together. They are still very close friends, and she remains loyal to him, even after discovering his involvement with the one hundred murders. *Squire - Dante would refer to her as a friend, though she regards him as little more than a client. He has gone out of his way to help her when he could, though they did have a fight and he shut her out of his office for a while. Abilities Dante has the ability to teleport and open portals at will, the ultimate form of this power being the ability to create powerful black holes to suck enemies in. Along with this power, he is an expert gunslinger, specializing in rifles, but has the ability to weild any type of weapon because of all his work in arms dealing. Category:Characters Category:South City Residents Category:Joe's